His Early Gift
by Clever Ink Slinger
Summary: After waiting for Draco in a little coffee shop for what seemed like forever...Hermione is ready to walk out and turn her back on the man she loves. However, when he finally shows up with the winter wind behind him he has an excuse and a gift that might just make her holiday season amazing.


**Title:** His Early Gift  
**Description: **After a crappy start to her evening...Hermione gets the best gift on Christmas Eve that she could have asked for.  
**Category:** Books - Harry Potter  
**Challenge(s): **None! This was a Christmas Exchange gift written for Dramione Forever!  
**Prompt(s): **Snow, Kiss, I Love You, Proposal, Roses, Bitter Wind.  
**Length:** Oneshot – 3,069 words  
**Rating: **(K)  
**Pairing or Characters: **Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger  
**Thanks: **To my beta Kyla(WritingHeiress) for taking the time to patiently read this oneshot again and again until I got right! I really appreciate all of your help!  
**Disclaimer:** Though it pains me to say so, I do not own the rights to anything that belongs to the Harry Potter universe, nor do I make any money from writing about them. The only thing(s) that I can claim as mine own are the ideas and/or characters that may be woven into the wonderful world of all that is Harry Potter. Everything else is used in the spirit of good natured fun or naughty shenanigans. What can I say? I just like to play!  
**Author's Notes:** Erm...well nothing really other than I hope that Dramione Forever enjoys this little Christmas oneshot! Merry Christmas!

* * *

**His Early Gift**

Hermione Granger sat in a coffee shop absently fingering the pink and white striped mittens that she'd laid on the table top before her. There was no more steam rising from the cup of hot chocolate, which she had ordered almost half an hour before. It sat untouched in front of her beside the mittens. Meg, the sweet faced young waitress, had come around more than once asking if she'd like a fresh cup, but Hermione declined each time. There was no point in ordering a fresh cup of hot chocolate if she was too irritated to actually enjoy it before it went cold, and oh boy was she irritated! Draco Malfoy, the inconsiderate git that he was, had kept her waiting for close to forty-five minutes. She was tempted to just walk out and forget about all of their evening plans.

While she considered what she should do, Hermione stared through the window at the busy street outside. The holiday traffic was at a standstill due to the heavily falling snow. The deep layer of white carpeting the ground was making it all but impossible for safe passage. As Hermione watched the traffic she contemplated the possibility of Draco being held up by the storm. It wasn't very likely, but it wasn't entirely farfetched either. He was after all driving to meet her in a place where there would be lots of muggles. He couldn't just apparate to the café where she was waiting for him.

As she stared out of the window, Hermione noticed that besides the bad weather, shoppers bustling through the deepening snow, hurrying into stores for last minute purchases. None of them were even stopping to appreciate the enchanting Christmas decorations in all of their rushing around. The whimsical décor made shopping a more beautiful occasion for her! Strings of bulbous Christmas lights were strung between the buildings on either side of the busy avenue, and on each light post was a large ornamental wreath. Not a single person seemed to care or even notice them. Where was the Christmas spirit? Dismay ate at Hermione's heart, to see that even the children weren't stopping to appreciate the wonder and charm of it all.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't like some fresh hot chocolate?" Meg had returned to stand beside Hermione's table while Hermione had been lost in thought. A pot of decaffeinated coffee with a quarter of its contents left, was in one of Meg's hand and the other was tucked away in the pocket of her dainty red and white checked apron. The candy canes and festive sweets dotting the apron screamed of Christmas time to Hermione. She had a welcoming smile on her young face. "Or maybe you would like something else from the menu?"

Hermione gave the friendly blonde a half-hearted smile, "No thank you, I'm actually going to head off." She sighed and pushed to her feet, "I'm sorry for holding one of your tables for so long."

"Nonsense, you're a paying customer and the rule is that if you pay for something, you can stay as long as you like. Anyways, it's quiet tonight. Meg glanced around the near empty shop. There were only three other people in the entire place; a young couple who were sitting at a corner table playing with their gurgling infant daughter. Meg turned her gaze back to Hermione and said, "With it being Christmas Eve and all, we won't get a terribly large amount of business. People are far too busy trying to do the rest of their shopping before Santa comes."

Hermione regarded the waitress with a kind smile as she slipped on her mittens, "Well, thank you all the same. Oh, I almost forgot," she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tenner, "Here's a tip for working so hard on Christmas Eve."

The waitress looked wide eyed at Hermione's face, as if to confirm that she was serious, before accepting the ten pound note. She placed the bill into her apron and said, "Listen, before you head out let me get you a hot cup of something. It's far too cold outside."

It took a moment of thought before Hermione finally nodded her head in agreement, "Alright then, I'll take another cup of hot chocolate, please."

As Meg made the hot drink for Hermione, she asked, "So, uh, I'm guessing that you were waiting on your fella?"

Draco would be lucky enough if she ever considered him her fella again. Or if she even forgave him for standing her up on a night like this. Snorting she said, "Something like that. We were supposed to go ice-skating in the park, but it seems that something else was more important."

The waitress tilted her head thoughtfully to one side as she snapped the lid on Hermione's take away cup, "Maybe the weather was too much for him? I haven't seen a storm like this in ages!"

Hermione smiled gently at the girl's optimism. If only she could make herself believe that it was only the snowstorm that was holding him up. "I'm not sure; maybe you're right."

"That's probably what it is. Here you go," Meg pushed the hot cup over the counter to her.

Hermione took a sip, relishing the warmth that spread through her chest and down into her stomach. Hot chocolate was her favourite warm drink. It always made her feel better whenever she was upset, and this evening it was just the comforting touch that she needed. Craving the contentment that it brought her, she took another big delicious sip.

"Thank you so much for this," Hermione indicated to the cup in her mitten covered hand, "This if my favourite drink for a quick pick-me-up."

"You're most welcome," Meg said with a compassionate grin. As Hermione turned to go she called, "I hope you have a very Happy Christmas."

"You too," Hermione said and gave the waitress a wave farewell.

She was nearly to the door when from the corner of her eye she saw somebody hurrying along walkway. Squinting through the blur of the snowfall she thought that the person was headed right for the café, but she wasn't certain that it was Draco. Her suspicions were confirmed a few moments later when indeed Draco burst into the shop followed by a gust of bitter wind.

A thin smirk played across Hermione's face when she saw his appearance. Draco's pale cheeks were flushed from the biting cold outside, and his nose was so red that Hermione thought he could've put Rudolph to shame! Melted snow saturated his whitish blonde hair so that it fell messily around his face. It had been quite some time since she'd seen him look so dishevelled.

"Well?" She said. Her arms were crossed over her chest and there was a hint of stubbornness to her posture as she waited for him to explain himself.

Draco stood for a few moments trying to catch his breath. One of his hands was held out as if to stop her from walking out of the door. His other hand was behind his back.

"I-I…tried to get here as soon as I could," Draco started. Hermione lifted a cheeky brow as she waited for him to continue. "We were trying to get here through the ruddy storm, but these…these…muggles! They were just stopped in the street because of the snow. Miles, my driver, couldn't do anything except for sit and wait for them to move. He told me that it would be a better idea to just walk on foot…for eight blocks," Draco paused, "but on my way through the horrid crowds of people I had to make a stop so that I could get these."

From behind his back he withdrew a bouquet of attractive pink roses and held them out to her. She looked at them for a few long moments, moved by the thoughtful gesture, and took them gingerly from his hand. The roses were absolutely gorgeous, but they didn't make up for the fact that he was so late.

"Why didn't you ring me to let me know that you were going to be late? I was getting ready to walk out," Hermione exclaimed in an angry whisper, trying not to draw the attention of the couple sitting a few tables away.

Ousting a thin sigh Draco said, "I rushed out of the house without it! By the time I realized that I was running late I only had time to throw on my jacket and hurry out of the door."

"Fine then," Hermione said, relaxing, "you're forgiven." She buried her nose into the velvety soft petals of the rose and inhaled deeply. "These are lovely, Draco. Thank you."

He stepped forward and slipped an arm around her shoulders to pull her body against his, careful not to overturn the cup in her hand or to squish the roses between their chests. His cold lips brushed against the warmth of her cheeks tenderly, "You're welcome, love. I'm sorry that I kept you waiting."

As they were talking, neither noticed that Meg had drifted toward them. Meg cleared her throat first as if to let them know she was there, and then she said, "Might I get you something as well, sir?"

Draco's mercury gaze flicked to the waitress over Hermione's shoulder. She turned in his arms so that she was facing the sweet girl. She felt the rumbling of his words surge through his chest against her back, "Erm…sure…I'll have a hot butter—"

"He'll have one butter croissant and a hot chocolate as well. Thank you Meg," Hermione interrupted when she realized that Draco was about to ask for a butterbeer. She gave the girl a reassuring smile that sent her on her way. Turning on him with a scowl she said, "Draco! Muggles don't drink butterbeer."

"Oh right," Draco's lowered his head slightly and the corners of his mouth wilted.

Hermione went back to the counter and paid for the order, "Thank you Meg; have a merry Christmas."

As they were about to walk out of the café, Meg exclaimed, "You had better appreciate what you have mister. Not just any woman would wait an hour for her guy in a deserted old coffee shop. It's all too obvious that she loves you."

Draco swung around to glare at the flushing waitress with Hermione on his arm. He had just said, "Listen here—," when Hermione sent a sharp elbow into his ribs.

"Don't you dare, Draco Acheron Malfoy," she ground out crossly, drawing his gaze from the waitress to herself.

He glowered at Hermione with a defiant look on his face. Taking a moment to compose himself, he cleared his throat and said, "I do appreciate what I have, thank you very much." He glared down at Hermione once more before muttering, "As if it's any of that muggles business."

Hermione shook her head at Draco's awful behaviour. "Thank you Meg, goodnight." She tightened her hold on Draco's arm and pulled him out of the shop.

Once they were out and walking down the busy street, Hermione began to feel less agitated. Instead of thinking about how he kept her waiting, she decided to enjoy the beautiful Christmas decorations. The lights and wreaths were just a part of the phenomenal Christmas décor throughout the busy street. Displays within the front windows of the individual shops made for merry reminders that it was Christmas Eve. Light post had been wound with bands of red and white so that they looked like giant candy canes.

They headed toward a giant Christmas tree in the nearby square. It had been decorated with lights and ribbons, and as the snow drifted from the night sky Hermione found herself captivated by the loveliness of it all.

They walked side by side, farther away from the bustling noise of the evening shoppers, until they had reached the square with the Christmas tree. It was quiet in the brightened square, and they could hear the pattering of the snow against their coats. The light from a nearby post illuminated the crystalline white bits so that they sparkled as they made their decent. It looked absolutely magical.

Draco led Hermione to a bench beside be huge tree. He handed his bagged croissant and warm cup to Hermione for a moment before glancing around to check that they were alone. Seeing that they were by themselves, he pulled out his wand and slipped it up the sleeve of his coat so that it was hidden from view.

While he worked Hermione watched him with curiosity in her warm brown eyes. With a sweeping motion from his hand, as if brushing he snow away, he used the wand tucked up his sleeve to clear away the built up snow.

"Very debonair," she said with a giggle, taking a seat on the freshly cleaned bench.

Draco smirked. "You don't have to tell me Granger, I already know that I've got smooth skills."

Hermione placed their things beside her and frowned up at him, "You'd better deflate that big head of yours before you float away, Malfoy."

Draco chuckled. Hermione had acquired quite the barbed tongue over the extent of their relationship, and she often gave him a good lashing to keep him in check. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. His cold lips moved like velvet against hers, his tongue dancing along her bottom lip until she opened her mouth for him to deepen the kiss. The heat of the kiss intensified and she moaned into his mouth. Giving her tongue one last flick of his own, Draco broke the kissed to stare down into her flushed face.

Draco lowered himself slowly to one knee.

"What are you doing? You're going to soak your trousers!" Hermione gaped at him in surprise.

He blew out a deep breath that caressed Hermione's cold cheeks softly as he reached down to take her hands in his. For a moment he stared at their clasped hands as if he couldn't believe it her was doing it, then his silver eyes where burning into hers and he was saying, "Never in my life would I have thought that I could have a normal life. After everything – After everything that's happened – after everything I've been through – I was sure my parents would be planning the rest of my life. They always seemed to have everything planned for me – I didn't think there would be any way out their control. And after that time when they – you remember – when they were trying to force me to propose to that Greengrass girl – and then there was —"

"Draco?"

"—that time when my father tried —behind my back— to get me a promotion —and I didn't even want it— from the ministry—"

"Draco?"

"— and there was the time when I was going to get a flat and my parents insisted that I buy a house because 'Malfoys don't rent flats, Draco'—"

"Draco! You're rambling…and you're getting your trousers soaked in the snow. Come up and sit on the bench," Hermione suggested. Draco was staring vacantly past Hermione's shoulder as if he was lost in thought, but when she spoke he snapped back to reality.

"No…no…I need to be right here—right here for this," Draco said as he tried to pull his wits about him.

"What about your trousers—" she began again, but he cut her off.

"Forget about my bloody trousers Granger! I'm trying to tell you something important." He squeezed her hands in his and began again, "Okay. So my family has tried to control me for my entire life. I never thought that it would be possible for me to find happiness because they've always had a hold over me. But I have Granger…Hermione…I have found happiness with you. These last three years have been the best years of my entire life and what I'm saying is that, I love you Hermione Granger. Will you be my wife?"

He dropped her hands and produced a small emerald box from his jacket pocket. With a black gloved, clad hand he pulled the top of the box back to reveal a diamond ring.

"Oh!" Hermione started at the glittering ring in total shock. She hadn't the faintest idea that he was planning on proposing to her. Her eyes flicked searchingly to his face. There she found a hopeful expression upon his pale features and she could see that he was holding his breath.

Hermione's hands shook as she pulled off her mittens to take the box from him. The ring was positively stunning. There was one sizable heart shaped diamond at the very centre of the ring and on either side of the larger stone were smaller marquise cut diamonds. She plucked it from the box and examined it for a moment before Draco slipped it slowly onto her finger.

Tears well up within her eyes as she studied the ring on her finger. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she managed to say, "Oh Draco, it's lovely."

"Is that a yes, then?" He asked.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle through her tears, "Yes! Yes you great big git, a million times yes."

Draco stood and pulled her up with him. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her close against his chest. Dipping his head, he claimed her lips for his own once more. When they parted again, Draco laughed and swept her up to spin her around joyfully.

"Hermione, you have no idea how much you mean to me, nor how happy you've made me this evening. This is the best Christmas present ever." Draco said gently against her ear after he had set her on her feet once more.

She looked up onto his hoary eyes with a smile on her flushed face. "Yes I do, because you've made this my best Christmas yet!" Hermione nuzzled her head against his chest. "We'll have to tell my Mum and Dad tomorrow morning! Before we open presents! There's no way I'll be able to keep this a secret."

Draco sighed heavily. "How do you think they'll take it?"

"Are you having a laugh? They love you, nearly as much as I do," she exclaimed before she pressed her lips to Draco's once more.


End file.
